legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NexoByte/Not So Ultra Agents, Part 8: I Hope You Don't Have Arachnophobia...
A huge group of Spyders are streaming through small cracks in the Ultra Agents' secret entrance. A frantic Solomon is wearing a copy of Doc Ock's claw arms. In two claw arms are cans of bug spray, in the other two are flyswatters, and in his hand is a cell phone. Solomon: Max Solarflare! We need SLAP SLAP SLAP you at the Ultra Agent's TSSSSSSSSSST base right away! We're under attack by Kek kek kek Spyders! Caila, get the Swarm Interceptor! Call up my robot! Caila: You know we can never fit the Swarm Interceptor through the halls. Curtis: Eeek! Get these Spyders out of here so I can get down from this chandelier! Caila: Curtis, we don't have a chandelier. Poof! Curtis: Ah! Splat! Pew pew pew! Curtis: Is it really humane to shoot Spyders! Caila: Oh yeah. Here's a stud shooter. Curtis: Thanks. Solomon: Curtis! You're supposed to be triangulating their communication signals! Curtis: Right! He throws the stud shooter onto a pile of Spyders and triangulates their signals. Solomon: The enemy could be thousands of miles away. Curtis: Or right on top of us! Caila: Take your pick, guys. We haven't got all day. Solomon: It's gotta be Achu. Curtis: Or Toxikita! Solomon: Achu! Curtis: Toxikita! Solomon: Achu! Curtis: Toxikita! Caila: Guys! Curtis: Fine, I'm gonna prove it's Toxikita! Solomon: And I'm gonna prove it's Achu! Solomon takes his convertible to South America, while Curtis jumps onto his Stealth Bike and takes off. Curtis flies out into the open, but is blasted at by-'' '''Curtis:' Spyclops! Spyclops: Who did you think I was, Toxikita? Curtis: Yes, actually! Switching to hover. Spyclops: How 'bout you switch to screaming schoolgirl for a change? Curtis: Caila! Jam his signals! Caila: Right! H4XX! Spyclops: My Spyders... Curtis: Yes? What about them? Spyclops: You hacked them and it's all your fault! Curtis: (whispering) Get the faulty computer. You know, the one from last part. Spyclops: Come and get me! He jumps all over the place, causing Curtis to damage his vehicle. Curtis: Now I see why you're the most annoying audience member in the Fighting Pyramid. Soon, Curtis looks like he's leaving. Spyclops: Leaving so soon? Am I that tough? Curtis: Agent don't run. They fight! Curtis ejects right before crashing his vehicle into Spyclops' vehicle. Spyclops: Now! A hand to hand to hand to hand combat is at hand! Curtis: Only two hands are necessary. Spyclops: Not in this case! Just as Curtis is losing, Caila, Trey, and Steve arrive with the faulty computer. Caila: Ready? Steve: Reeeeeaaaadyyyyy. Trey: Let'sdothis! Beep! Computer: Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Spyclops: NOOOOOOOOO! He pretends to faint as Caila, Trey, and Steve leave. Curtis: If a spider has eight legs, shouldn't you call yourself Four-Arms? Spyclops: H- h- Hahaha! But I think this joke is funnier! He pulls out an iPod and presses the Play button. AntiMatter: Spyclops, your diversion was a success. Team 2, begin your attack on Brainstein's old haunted castle. Oh, and are you playing this in front of an agent? If so, you're fired. Spyclops: Hahahahahaha! Who has the last laugh now? Curtis: I do! Computer: Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. Warning. Intruder alert. To be continued Category:Blog posts